I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an earth moving apparatus, more particularly, it relates to a carrying type box scraper assembly which is adapted to be mounted on a skid steer vehicle or the like.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to use scrapers or graders to roughly level soil. These scrapers can be secured to the forward or rearward ends of a tractor, skid steer loader or the like. When mounted on a forward end of a skid steer loader, these scrapers are often mounted on the boom arms of the skid steer loader where the boom arms can be raised or lowered to raise or lower the box scraper. Therefore, it is well known to push a box scraper across a field of dirt to create a smoothed-out path. However, this raises the question of what to do with the earth that is scraped into the box. It has been found desirable to carry the earth collected in a box scraper from a first site to a second site.
Patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,021,398 and 6,168,348, teach box scraper assemblies having a cutting blade, a back wall and two side walls. However, if dirt is captured in these box scraper assemblies, there is no way to move the dirt from a first site to a second site since whatever dirt is collected in the box scraper will merely fall out of the front or the bottom of the box.
Additionally, prior art box scraper assemblies are not adapted to pivot independently from the skid steer when transporting dirt. This reduces the performance and maneuverability of the box scraper assembly.